The development of science and technology allows various electronic devices (such as mobile phones, smart phones, and tablet computers) to be combined with an image photographing function, in addition to the ordinary digital cameras and camcorders that are commonly used to shoot pictures or to photograph.
These electronic devices are structured to embed a lens in a device body so that the lens can be used to take images. However, there are drawbacks:
(1) Although the electronic device is provided with a lens, a user must properly hold the electronic device with hands to effect focusing and photographing. This imposes a limitation to photographing distance.
(2) The lens is fixed to the electronic device and is electrically connected a control circuit internally of the electronic device. This makes it impossible to remove the lens from the electronic device.
(3) After being removed, the lens cannot serve as a stand-along device and is incapable of wireless transmission of images.
In view of these problems, the present invention aims to provide a wireless image transmission device that comprises a structure that allows a lens body to be separated from an electronic device and the lens body comprises a transmitter unit and the electronic device comprises a receiver unit so that when the lens body is separate from the electronic device, the electronic device may receive, in a wireless manner, images taken by the lens body.